


Batfamily fluff and stuff

by IWasHere



Category: DCU
Genre: Batboys, Batfamily, Fluff, Gen, Random - Freeform, Slow Updates, angst (maybe), batfam, idk - Freeform, ill add more tags later, short one shots, this stinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasHere/pseuds/IWasHere
Summary: Just some one shots of the batfamilyChaos and stuffPlus fluff





	1. Thanksgiving

Time: Thanksgiving Day  
Nightwing’s POV

Sometimes I just sit and watch the streets below. I sit on the Wayne Enterprises tower to think. It’s the tallest building in Gotham so I can observe down below and scan for crime.  
I’m Nightwing, one of Gotham’s protectors. I actually work out of Blüdhaven now, but I came back for Thanksgiving with my family.  
“Not surprised to see you here Dickie-Bird,” That’s Red Hood, my oldest younger brother, “Tt- I knew I’d find you here Grayson. Alfred told me to tell to you to hurry up,” And that’s Robin, my youngest brother, Red Robin, older than Robin but younger than Red Hood, is my other brother. Batman is our father and Alfred is our butler grandfather. “Guys, you really might want to hurry, Bruce is going to attempt to make cookies because Alfred just went to the store for last minute ingredients,” Red Robin said, sitting down. That got my attention. “And you just left him? Home alone? With cookie supplies? How could you Timmy?” That had evidently gotten Red Hood’s attention as well. Even Robin looked alarmed, “Father’s going to burn the house down Drake, why didn’t you go get Alfred?” “I was in suit already and about to leave, I can’t just show up at the store and talk to Alfred now can I?” I had to intervene before they could start arguing “Guys, lets just get home before there IS no home to return to,” And with that I took off into the night, on my way home again, my brothers close behind.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

Time: Christmas Eve  
Red Hood’s POV

It was chilly out, the wind whipped through my leather jacket, biting my skin. I scanned the streets below, hand resting on my gun, subconsciously. It was a slow winter night. The villains were inside, too cold out. I didn’t blame them, it was raining and freezing out,. The ground was slick with ice, making it dangerous to go anywhere. There wasn’t any cars out because of that and the fact that it was almost midnight. Not to mention it was supposed to start snowing soon. It was Christmas Eve and I was heading home to see Nightwing for the first time since Thanksgiving and Red Robin and Robin were going to fight while Batman just glares and orders them to stop, but they won’t and Alfred will get involved while I just watch. That’s what’s been happening every year and I don’t expect this year to be any different. My comm crackled, “Red Hood, you coming back to the cave or are you planning to freeze? You know, the flash family will be here tomorrow and I don’t want you to be half asleep or fully asleep while they’re here,” “Yeah give me a minute Nightwing and I’ll be home,” I smiled and raced home, lest he be cross and lecture me about lying when I’m coming back. That would be pure torture. I smile, the morning couldn’t come any faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a Christmas chapter?


End file.
